kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Orlanthi
The Orlanthi are the people of Orlanth and Ernalda. They are one of the human races of Glorantha. In King of Dragon Pass, you will play as an Orlanthi clan. The in-game document Heortland (story) can also shed some light on the Orlanthi way of life. (Heortlanders being your kin settled in Heortland, your culture is practically identical to theirs.) Additionally, a sampling of the Orlanthi's lore and law can be found in Collected Wisdom. Finally, predictions that may arise in game can be found in Prophecies. Government The Orlanthi clans are lead by a clan ring, composed of both men and women, at the head of which is a chief or monarch. See Clan for more information. The tribes are led by a separate ring, the tribal ring, composed of prominent members of the various clans composing the tribe. The tribe's monarch is elected by the clan leaders either upon the formation of the tribe, or upon the current monarch's death at the next tribal moot. The leader of the tribe is also generally the leader of his or her own clan. Culture Often described as "barbarians", the Orlanthi paradoxically strive at being like their main god, Orlanth, fair, just and generous. See Collected Wisdom. They organize themselves into clans and tribes, often staying in groups according to families. Gender Roles In Orlanthi culture, men and women are viewed as equals. Men are thought of as emotional, impulsive and prone to anger, whereas women are viewed as calculating and level-headed. Marriage A marriage is more of a political issue in Orlanthi culture, especially for high-ranking citizens of the clan. A wedding seals the bond between two clans, and can lead to a long-term alliance. The clan ring always makes the final marriage decision, although the feelings of the two parties are usually taken into account. According to the Orlanthi customs, one member will leave their clan, and join the clan of their spouse. This typically is the woman by tradition, but it is not unheard of for a man to leave his birth clan (especially if the wife-to-be is older, and of higher rank). The children will belong to the husband's clan, but the wife is free to leave and return to her old clan should the marriage go awry and divorce ensue. Laws The Orlanthi follow a general set rules and principles: #"No one can make you do anything you don't want to do." #"But no one can live alone." Justice System The clan ring seems to also serve as the justice system of an Orlanthi clan. Children are considered not to be responsible for their actions until the age of about 15. Tricksters, being worshippers of Eurmal, are, much like children, not to be blamed for their actions, taken in the name of their god, unless they are guilty of a serious offence, like kinstrife or secret murder. Among the most serious crimes an Orlanthi could commit is: *Kinstrife, *Secret murder, *Adultery, *Desecration of temples, *The deliberate spreading of disease. If the perpetrator of the crime is a member of the clan, they can be punished by being outlawed, or executed. In order for the clan as a whole not to commit kinstrife by executing one of their own, the guilty party must first be outlawed and then killed. If the perpetrator is from another clan, then the clan ring will send an emissary to the other clan's leaders asking either for compensation (in the form of a wergild if the crime is murder), or suing for the outlawry of the perpetrator, which the other clan can accept, or not. Not accepting to pay or outlaw the guilty party will of course result in tension between the involved clans. For extra information about the Orlanthi justice system, read Law (culture). Religion The Orlanthi worship a pantheon of deities, the rulers of which are Orlanth, the Storm King and his wife Ernalda, the goddess of Earth. They also worship various spirits, and, more importantly, the spirits of their ancestors. See Orlanthi gods for more information. History Relationships The Orlanthi are suspicious about other Gloranthan races. You can read more about their views of foreigners here. Category:Humans